


Ruptura

by Jackmour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Songfic, TaoRis - Freeform, kristao - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Nada dura eternamente.Quando algo se rompe dificilmente podemos deixá-lo como era antes.E foi assim quando um por um, dos três membros do EXO, saíram; LuHan, Kris Wu e Zi Tao...Mas para alguns a saída foi pior.





	Ruptura

**Author's Note:**

> Г Música: Really I Didn't Know - Chen & Baekhyun.
> 
> Boa leitura.

_[ ... ]_

_Z. Tao: "...Eu irei crescer e aprender para não cometer esses erros novamente. Para ser honesto naquela época, quando acusei Wu Yifan, o motivo foi pessoal [ … ]. Eu não sabia que ele havia saído do grupo até eu acordar e ver as notícias, então, foi por esse motivo que eu disse aquilo. Ele realmente era um bom irmão e amigo para mim, mas ele não havia me contado nada sobre aquilo… Eu sempre escrevi tudo o que havíamos passado juntos, desde o nosso treinamento até a estréia..."_

_[ ... ]_

_Sina: “Você falou com Wu Yifan ou com o LuHan depois de tudo isso?"_

_Z.Tao: “Eu falo com o LuHan frequentemente, porém, eu ainda não tenho certeza se Wu Yifan irá me perdoar"._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV Huang Zi Tao**

Você foi embora de repente. Quando a noite deu lugar aos raios do  Sol e eu abri meus olhos soube apenas que você não estaria mais comigo. Virei meu rosto na direção em que geralmente você dormia e perguntei-me: por quê? Haveria de ser, de alguma forma, eu o pivô da sua despedida inesperada?

Se a culpa era minha, por que não me disse? Eu poderia me concertar, eu só ti pediria mais uma oportunidade. Você sempre soube que eu não era perfeito, nunca o fui, mesmo assim você estava ali para mim ou pelo menos foi o que você me prometeu. Passei por cima de muitos conceitos por você, por nós, redescobrir ideias que um dia resolvi esquecer. Olhei embaixo da minha velha cama e reencontrei certos monstros que à muito tempo não os reconhecia mais como meus.

Eu como um filhote que me competia ser, sentindo-se abandonado eu avancei contra quem me era mais importante. Fiz o que minha imaturidade permitia-me fazer, avancei e com garras e presas destrocei o que nos separava,  _você._  Usei do único meio que não me levasse à sua presença ante a dor, a qual me afundava cada vez mais, e que ti atingisse com maior força. Usei das palavras, manipulei-as para que não expusesse o que realmente estava preso no meu eu.

Porquê.

Eu apenas não sei.

Suspiro hoje pensando no quão eu gostava de me embrenhar em seus braços, fazê-lo de meu porto seguro.

No entanto, você nunca gostou das insinuações a nosso respeito, outra vez você afastou-se de mim, contudo, não era como agora. Tinha medo. Medo de nos prejudicar. Mas o que você pensou que eu sentiria?

Na minha deturpada mente achei que era para sempre, mas não existe um "para sempre", humft, realmente, eu era infantil a tal ponto de crer nisso? Por que a definição de usar-me ao seu bel prazer, então deixar-me em algum canto, aos pedaços, espalhados por onde um dia estivemos juntos. Apenas um brinquedo em desuso, jogado com descaso em alguma estante empoeirada da sua vida, não sai da minha cabeça?

Mas o EXO... era a nossa vida. Eu precisava de você. Sempre acreditei que "esse tipo de felicidade de todas as nossas lutas, as crenças que nós firmemente agarramos... quando eu ouvisse que nós vencemos, eu então saberia que tudo valeu a pena no fim", mas como um espelho que refletia meus sonhos, ele caiu por terra, restando apenas pequenos cacos espalhados pelo chão e que por mais que eu tentasse ajuntá-los eles somente me feriam, não voltando ao que era antes.

Não foi você que um dia disse que: "Eu sempre soube que qualquer trabalho terá altos e baixos. Por trás desse exterior brilhante e polido sempre haverá um sacrifício silencioso e trabalho duro... eu estou preparado para aceitar todas essas coisas. Ao todo, apenas diga para você mesmo para tratar isso normalmente", porém não foi o que você fez.

E depois tudo... simplesmente não consegui continuar, dia após noite sem dormir, pouco a pouco eu estava enlouquecendo, talvez até definhando. Seguir em diante sem você e LuHan, nunca foi o que eu pensei; eu não podia continuar. Continuar ali significava estar próximo do que vivemos e longe de você ao mesmo tempo, um autoflagelo e eu não precisava daquilo.

Eu estava me desintegrando e minha família e todos os que me conheciam o suficiente percebiam a minha crescente degradação, perguntavam-se porquê eu estava tão mal. Parecia que eu não conseguia fazer nada sem você, mas eu estava enganado. Estar em casa, em EXO, sem você piorava as coisas. Meu pai não entendia o porquê, mas ele me tirou da onde agora me fazia mal. Longe de tudo que era nosso, eu percebi o que havia feito.

E agora estou aqui sozinho, trancado no meu quarto com bebidas que eu não costumava beber.

Eu já admitir p'ra você que sinto a sua falta e preciso de você. Ainda ouço a sua voz, pergunto-me se não estou louco, volte para o que éramos antes, volte à estar do meu lado e eu ao seu.

Pretendo hoje, beber até perder a consciência, mas por favor não me deixe fazê-lo.

Por que você não me perper? LuHan me perdoou mesmo que por compaixão pelo estado em que você me deixou. Por que não faz o mesmo? Eu já fui até mesmo na mídia me desculpar, eu estava cego pela dor da traição -na minha percepção- que disse o que disse sem pensar. Eu estava tão confuso, por pouco não revelei o que um dia tivemos, não seríamos o primeiro,  apenas os primeiros a assumir publicamente, eu estava decidido em pedi-lhe publicamente em... mas me lembrei que você agora me ignorava, não tínhamos mais nada, eu era apenas um tolo afinal. E por fim, optei pelo clássico "motivo pessoal".

Estou chorando como naquele dia enquanto olho fixamente para a garrafa pela metade em minhas mãos.

Por que você não aceita minhas lágrimas como sinceras? "Não choro porquê sou fraco ou que gosto de chorar" choro porque é real o que sinto. Você não me deixa mais vê-lo, sinto que estou morrendo aos poucos, você me amava do jeito que eu era, o que mudou? O que eu tenho que fazer ou aonde tenho que ir para ti encontrar? Wu Yifan.

Acho que estou totalmente embriagado à esta hora. Aliás, por que eu estou tão mal?

A um tempo atrás dediquei a você, mesmo que em segredo, uma das minhas músicas solo que incessantemente toca na minha cabeça.

Foi meu ato desesperado, em ti buscar pela música ou ao menos que me fosse um consolo. Um desabafo, ouvido por muitos.

Fechei meus olhos, reencostando minha cabeça para trás contra a parede que me escorava, sentando no chão, passei os punhos da minha blusa no rosto secando as inúmeras lágrimas e continuei assim, na companhia única daquela garrafa quase vazia.

Quando retornei a abrir meus olhos, Wu estava de pé na batente da porta do meu quarto, não sei como ele abriu a porta ou como entrou aqui. Mas eu estava feliz de revê-lo ali, aquele instante havia perdurado no tempo, minhas lágrimas ainda caíam mas devido à outros sentimentos.

Ele encostou a porta, e se aproximou de mim. Seus olhos estavam com um aspecto cansado mas radiantes como eu me lembrava deles, seu cabelo ainda descolorido em um tom de louro mais escuro que o meu atualmente. Ele se ajoelhou á minha frente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas foi como se ele me ordenasse à olhá-lo naquele momento e me aproximasse.

Fixei meu olhar no seu, e então colei meus lábios molhados pelas salinas lágrimas derramadas nos seus macios e doces lábios. Apenas colei-os por algum tempo sentido a mão de Wu acariciando meu cabelo. Segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, fitando seus olhos de perto e aprofundei o beijo de forma casta.

Não sei se é real, talvez seja apenas uma alucinação e eu tenha realmente bebido até cair na inconsciência e isso não passe de mais um doce sonho. Mas se o for que seja eterno enquanto durar, brilhe em mim nessa escuridão Wu Yifan. Porque afinal, eu ti amo...

**Author's Note:**

> Faz tempo que eu escrevi, e sei lá. É diferente da minha narrativa normal.
> 
> :'( A entrevista do Tao à Sina cortou meu coração, principalmente quando eu vi aquela foto dele chorando. Desculpa ele, Kris, POR FAVOR!!!  
> (Posso ser uma sasaeng bastante persuasiva quando é preciso, Wu Yifan). 
> 
> Obrigadaaa, EXO-Ls lindos.
> 
> Originalmente em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/ruptura-5756038
> 
> Ruptura - 2016 - Jackmour ©


End file.
